Meng Li
| Image = Meng-li-copy.jpg|Original Cute-meng-li.png|Chibi Meng.Li2.jpg|Game design | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 孟丽 | Pinyin = Mèng lì | Alias = Madam Fang Li Li Li'er | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (reincarnated ) | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown (before reincarnation) ~18 — 25 (after reincarnation) | Species = Human | Gender = Female | Hair = Black | Eye = Black | Spouse = Fang Xiufeng (before and after reincarnation) | Family = First Life: Meng Hao (son) Fang Yu (daughter) Xu Qing (daughter-in-law) Sun Hai (son-in-law) Unnamed grandson Unnamed granddaughter Second Life: Meng Bancheng (father) | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Fang Clan Meng Clan Meng Hao | Occupation = | Affiliation = Fang Clan Meng Clan New Meng Clan | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse Mountains and Seas | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Eighth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Eastern Lands | Location = Eighth Mountain and Sea (birth place) East Victory Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Cultivation = Immortal Realm (first life) Mortal (second life) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | FirstApp = | Quotation = I will issue a warning too, and it had BETTER be just this once! | Speaker = Meng Li to the Ji Clan | Book# = 4 | Chapter# = 426 | ChapterName = Just This Once! | Introduction = Meng Li is one of the recurring characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. She is the mother of Meng Hao and Fang Yu. She along with Fang Xiufeng aggreed to stand guard over Planet South Heaven for 100,000 years to allow Meng Hao to overcome his seven-year tribulation. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = She is the mother of Meng Hao and Fang Yu and Fang Xiufeng's wife. She is a very caring, loving, and spoiling mother. | Background = She hails from the Meng Clan, the rulers of the Eighth Mountain and Sea. She married into the Fang Clan which is only second to the Ji Clan, the rulers of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. Before she and Fang Xiufeng left Meng Hao, they where living in Yunjie County until a violet wind and fog blew in, which queued when they disappeared. | History = Book 2 She made her first appearance during the Song Clan's search for a son-in-law. She warned the Song Clan that nothing should happen to Meng Hao. Book 4 Her next appearance was when Ji Nineteen tried to use Karmic Annihilation on Meng Hao and she is seen storming into the Ji Clan's ancestral mansion that existed in the Great Tang and destroyed the mansion's main gate, which would take years to recreate. Book 5 She argues with Fang Xiufeng about wanting to go and meet Meng Hao during his wedding with Xu Qing, but is convinced otherwise by Fang Xiufeng. After Meng Hao performs his third severing and steps into Dao Seeking, she and Fang Xiufeng finally visit Meng Hao. They tell Meng Hao about the "seven-year tribulation" which is the reason they had to leave him and had to move to South Heaven from East Victory. Book 6 During the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple arc Meng Hao captures his former fiance, Li Ling'er, to offer her as a maid for his mother. Later, she states that she would've liked if Meng Hao's ambition had been to subjugate all the beauties of the Ninth Mountain and Sea and make them his concubines. Book 8 During the onslaught of the 33 Heavens, she decided to join Fang Xiufeng in death when she saw that he received a fatal stab wound, despite of her unwillingness to part with her children. They both died in the battle with the Outsiders. Later it was revealed by Shui Dongliu that they weren't really dead but was instead given a new lease on life, in the form of a butterfly. Shui Dongliu further stated that it was he who arranged everything that happened to Meng Hao, Meng Li and Fang Xiufeng. He needed the right propelling souls that came in the form of Meng Hao's parents to undo the seal on South Heaven. She, along with her husband, had their souls infused into the Devil Realm World-Butterfly and became one of its' wings. The aforementioned butterfly later became known as Mountain and Sea Butterfly. Book 9 Book 10 With their dwindling life force due to Allheaven's curse, unlike what Meng Hao did to everyone else; made them into soul seeds. He sealed both Meng Li and Fang Xiufeng from the starry sky of Mountains and Seas with his power of the Ancestor Realm, causing the curse to not effect them. After Meng Hao removed the cure from the starry skies and released everyone to reincarnate, they chose to reincarnate with everyone else despite not having to. While Meng Hao was traving the Mountains and Seas and seeing how everyone was doing after reincarnation, he eventually made his way to his parents. Meng Li was born on a planet similar to South Heaven in a clan that happened to also be called Meng Clan — a clan that may have descended from the original Meng Clan. She convinced her father Meng Bancheng to leave her marriage to fate, so she had announced that everyone would gather and she would throw a silk ball into the air and whoever catches it would be her husband. Before actually throwing it she spots a scholar amongst the sea of people, instantly knowing that he is her fated person. After she threw the silk ball a cultivator in the crowd tried controlling the ball to fall toward him, but as Meng Hao was watching everything, he made the ball fall toward the scholar. A few days later they were married. Meng Hao and Xu Qing attended and even prepared a present. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = In her second life, Meng Hao and Xu Qing gifted her and Fang Xiufeng a wall scroll that read "Eternal happiness through all lives." on their wedding. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Immortal Realm Category:Mother Category:Fang Clan/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Eighth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Meng Clan/First bloodline/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:True Immortal Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation